Thorn among the Roses
by PhoenixStarGreenleaf
Summary: Legolas is sent to Rivendell to meet up with Aragorn. Aragorn and Legolas have to go to Lothlorien to escort Galadriel and her court to Rivendell. While there Legolas meets a most unusual elf, but will things go according to plan?
1. The Prince's Farewell

Thorn among the Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, the only original thing in this story is my own character Phoenix Star and any other characters not LOTR related.

Chapter One: The Prince's Farwell

The Prince leaned against a tree savoring the last rays of sunshine through the canopy of the forest. The warmth of summer was fading, the nights growing cooler as the seasons changed. The Elvin warrior recalled the recent events and smirked at the thought that in a few hours he would be leaving his beloved home. The peace of the forest soothed his soul yet he was not content. He longed for adventure and freedom. The sound of an approaching rider drew him back to reality. He turned sharply and had his bow and arrow aimed and ready when the rider came to view.

"Do not shoot me my lord," the rider called, "I have a message from the king, he wishes you to attend a banquet this evening as a way to say farewell."

"If my father wishes it than I must go," Legolas nodded as he put his arrow in its quiver and slung his bow onto his back, "tell him I will be there."

"Very well my lord," the messenger said, "'I will tell him presently."

Legolas sighed and whistled for his own mount as the messenger rode off. He mounted the horse and rode down to the palace wondering what his father was up to. 'I hope this is not another one of his attempts to find me a bride' he said to himself. He shook his head and galloped into the courtyard. After handing his reign to a groom and dismounting he headed towards his chamber hoping to get an hours worth of peace before the banquet. But to no avail he ran into his father right outside his chamber.

"Ah my son, I was delighted to hear that you will be attending the banquet, I know you have a lot to do before your departure in the morning." King Thranduil smiled, "mayhap you will find your bride tonight."

"Father, I have no desire to marry any of the maidens in Mirkwood," Legolas shook his head, "I have no desire to marry at all."

"It is your duty to marry and have an heir," the king looked into his sons eyes, "you are my only child and heir, I wish to see you wed and happy."

"I know this, it is just that the ladies here are vapid and shallow," Legolas sighed, "they have nothing better to do all day but gossip and groom themselves it is repulsive."

"Well, you may say that now but time might change that, someday you will understand," Thranduil nodded, "I will leave you now to prepare for tonight's festivities."

With that said the king went on his way, preparing for the night. Legolas shook his head and sighed as he entered his chamber and drew a hot bath. The water released the tension that was built up in his shoulders. He knew that marriage was the right thing but he wanted to marry for love and not for convenience. Legolas washed his hair and then dried himself off. He brushed his shoulder length blonde hair and secured half of it behind his head with a braid. Two smaller braids, one on each side went behind his ears to keep his hair out of his face. His attire for the evening would be simple but tasteful, a blue silk tunic with black leggings and black leather boots that climbed to his knees.

His father beamed with approval as he entered the hall that evening. Sitting beside the king was the Lady Natalia, one of the most annoying and shallow maidens in the kingdom, it looked like his father was going to play matchmaker after all. Of course it would not work, Legolas vowed never to settle for anything short of true love. Natalia was beautiful but she only wanted the crown, not the elf. Legolas knew it was going to be a long and unpleasant night. He was right. Natalia spent the entire evening gossiping about this lord or that lady, Legolas just smiled and nodded while he screamed inside.

The hour grew late and Legolas saw his chance to escape, rising he looked to his father and bowed. "The hour grows late my lord, I must leave early to travel to Rivendell," Legolas said, "I shall miss you father, be well while I am gone."

"Fare thee well my son," King Thranduil nodded, "and tell Estel that he must visit us sometime soon."

"I will, until we meet again," Legolas bowed, left the room and went to his chambers.

After seeing his bags secured he laid down for some sleep before he had to depart, unfortunately a scant hour later he was awoken by a sound at his chamber door. He waited in the darkness clutching his knives waiting for the person to attack with bated breath.

"My Lord, I have come to say farewell to thee in a more private way," with that said Natalia undid her robe and let it fall to the stone floor, "I wish to give you something to remember me by while you are gone."

"My lady, I have no desire to remember thee at all," he said as he sheathed his knife and walked to her, "now kindly leave my chambers at once and do not return."

"You do not desire me my lord?" Natalia was puzzled, "you would refuse me?"

"Yes Natalia, I would refuse you," Legolas nodded, "I find you to be one of the lowest elves, shallow and vapid and not capable of showing true emotion."

"You dare accuse me of not having any emotions," she cried in outrage, "well, maybe you should take a glance in a mirror your highness."

With that said she snatched her robe and ran from the chamber. Legolas shook his head and returned to bed and slept for the remainder of the night. When he rose at dawn to leave he noticed a letter on his floor by the door to his chamber. He picked it up and read the contents.

Legolas,

You will regret turning me down, no other woman in Mirkwood will marry you after I am done with you. Maybe that will change your feelings towards me, know this Your Highness, I will make your life unbearable, and we live for a very long time. Remember that, remember well and mark my words sire; you will regret it.

Natalia

He crumbled the note and left the chamber ready to depart. Upon reaching the stable he found his guard waiting on him. They mounted their horses and rode off into the forest towards Rivendell, never looking back.

Authors Note: I know it's still short but I only edited this chapter.


	2. Recieving News

Thorn among the Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters the only characters I have made up I own, exe. Phoenix Star and Natalia.

Chapter 2 - Receiving News

As Legolas journeys to Rivendell things begin to stir up in Lothlorien. The entire land was preparing for the departure of their queen.

"My lady is this not wonderful," Laurinnia exclaimed "you have not stepped foot outside of these woods in ages."

"Yes my child, it is wonderful to leave these woods," Galadriel nodded smiling, "for I have not seen my granddaughter in many years."

"Now, I have many things that I must do today," Galadriel stood, "will you please fetch the lady Phoenix for me, and I desire a word with her."

"Of course my lady," Laurinnia smiled as she curtsied and left in search of her friend.

She rushed down the hall, flaxen hair streaming behind her as she ran. Much to her embarrassment she collided with someone when she came around a bend. Standing quickly she looked down at the floor apologizing as she blushed. The deep laugh made her look up and blush even more. Standing before here was Haldir the captain of Galadriel's guard.

"Do not apologize so, fair lady," Haldir bowed to her, "for you did not harm me and it was but an accident."

"Yes, it was an accident my lord," Laurinnia nodded, "now if you would please excuse me. No wait, perhaps you can help me, I am looking for the Lady Phoenix, and do you know where she might be?"

"You should try the practice field or mayhap the gardens," Haldir shrugged, "she was training only an hour ago."

"Thank you good sir," Laurinnia smiled and went to leave but Haldir stopped her.

"Wait my lady; may I have your name?" Haldir cocked his head to the left and smiled.

"Laurinnia," she smiled as he let her go.

"Farwell Laurinnia," Haldir smiled, "I shall see you again."

Laurinnia blushed and fled out down the hall towards the forest floor. Upon reaching the training fields she stopped and took a breath before she went any farther. Surveying her surroundings she quickly found who she was looking for. Phoenix was sparring with a member of the royal guard and winning. Laurinnia waited and watched as Phoenix circled her opponent her crimson hair twirling as she quickly attacked swinging her sword as fiercely as a lion guarding her young. The elf she was fighting was good but did not seem to be able to block her blows fast enough. She spun and swung her sword, left then right. Her opponent started to slow down and seemed to tire. The guard was defeated shortly after by a blow that if properly done would have separated his head from his body. Phoenix laughed and sheathed her sword before bowing to her opponent and leaving the field to grab a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow. Phoenix smiled and laughed as Laurinnia waved her friend over.

"Ah, Laurinnia, it is good to see you;" Phoenix smiled and wiped her face with the towel, "what brings you down here?"

"I have been sent to bring you to the queen," Laurinnia smiled, "she wishes to speak to you, maybe we should clean you up first though,"

Phoenix looked down at her tunic and leggings and laughed, Laurinnia laughing with her as they started to ascend up to the palace among the trees. Laurinnia telling her about her run in with the captain of the guard and her embarrassment. They reached Phoenix's chamber shortly and she took a quick bath and changed into a deep red silken gown that accented the deep rich color of her hair. The only jewelry she put on was a golden filet on her brow. Laurinnia helped pull her hair away from her face into a braid and they left the chamber. They arrived at Galadriel's chamber and parted, Phoenix going into the chamber and Laurinnia retreating down the hall to her own chamber.

"Ah Phoenix, it is good to see you dressed so," Galadriel smiled, "it is better than I could have hoped for, did Laurinnia help you with your garments."

"Yes my lady, I was on the practice field sparing with Milacron when she came upon me," Phoenix blushed, "she was most helpful."

"I can see, now I wish to inform you that you will be accompanying me on my journey to Rivendell," Galadriel smiled softly.

"My lady, it would be an honor to guard you," Phoenix bowed, "when do we depart?"

"Not as my guard my sweetling," Galadriel laughed, "I wish for you to come and present yourself as a lady of my court should, Haldir will be my guard for the trip."

"But my lady." Phoenix shook her head, "I am a warrior not a lady of the court."

"You are of noble birth and must act it my dear," Galadriel frowned, "your dear parents trusted that I would raise you as a lady, who you are but perhaps I let you train too much."

"I am made to be a warrior, I am not fair enough to be a part of your glittering court," Phoenix protested, "I feel awkward in dresses and naked without my sword."

"Though your choice of comparison is amusing, you must do as our Queen wishes Lady Star," Haldir smiled as he stepped out of a curtained alcove.

"Sir, I did not now you were in the chamber," Phoenix blushed, "I would not of spoken so if I did."

"You are a great warrior and a fine lady Phoenix," Haldir nodded his fair head, "you must prove to everyone you are not just a pretty face, I understand this but please, is it not time that you found a husband?"

"I have not given it much thought my lord," she shook her head, "I can not be tied down, I enjoy my freedom and I do not believe a husband would approve of having a warrior as a wife."

"Be that as it may you surely will find a man worthy of your skills," Galadriel spoke, "maybe a fellow warrior, one who understands your passions."

"I do not know any man who would do so," Phoenix frowned, "most of the guards treat me as an equal or a little sister not as a potential bride."

"Do not underestimate your appeal my dear," Galadriel smiled knowingly, "I know of at least one elf who would like your hand in marriage if you would have him."

"Surely you jest," Phoenix frowned, "I have not been informed of this, why does he not come forward and ask to court me?"

"Because my lovely little warrior," Haldir smiled, "I did not believe you would never give this old man the time of day."

Phoenix's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in disbelief. Haldir is one of the most handsome elves in the land, not to mention one of the best warriors, what would he want with a short, stubborn elf like me? Phoenix thought to herself. Oh what on earth should I do? Do I accept and let him court me? She looked at Galadriel for help knowing she would know what to do.

"I would let him court you my dear," Galadriel smiled, "he is the bravest elf I know not to mention he would treat you right."

"If Galadriel consents than you have my permission to court me," Phoenix smiled, "now, if my Lord and Lady would permit it I wish to retire to my chamber, I have much to do before supper."

"Of course my lady," Haldir smiled as he took her hands in his and kissed them, "shall I escort you to supper tonight?"

"Umm. Yes, that sounds wonderful," Phoenix flashed a nervous smile, "'til tonight, my lord."

Phoenix hurried out of the chamber and towards her own; halfway there she heard Laurinnia's sing song voice calling her name. Laurinnia rushed down the hall to Phoenix's side.

"I'm so glad I caught you," Laurinnia smiled, "what did she want to talk to you about?"

"I am going to Rivendell with the court," Phoenix frowned, "'and to speak about marriage."

"Why frown I thought you wanted to travel and see Rivendell," Laurinnia frowned, "and what is wrong about finding a husband you are over 1000 years old, most women are married when they are 800 you're a bit behind."

"I do not enjoy having to act like a proper lady, nor are suitors lining up to court me," Phoenix shrugged, "besides one that is."

"WHAT!!!" Laurinnia shrieked, "who, who wants to court you? Did you consent it; is Galadriel pleased? Tell me please!"

"First, it is Lord Haldir," Phoenix took a deep breath as her friend shrieked again, "second; yes I consented because Galadriel was pleased."

"You are so lucky." Laurinnia sighed, "think about it he is the most eligible elf in all of Lorien."

"You do have a point there," Phoenix giggled as they entered her chambers.

"Does this mean you will be wearing more gowns and training less?" Laurinnia asked as she settled into a chair by a window.

"No, he knows I refuse to give up on my training," Phoenix shook her head as she sat down in the chair opposite on her friend.

"Well, I guess you are lucky," Laurinnia laughed, "maybe you have found your other half,"

"Be silent, I will have no more of it," Phoenix put a hand up to silence her, "we have other matters to discuss, like what am I going to do about my hair for this evening?"

They both laughed and talked about what they could do with Phoenixes long locks. After settling on having them put up and twisted into small intricate braids, bound by sapphire and ruby barrettes. The gown for the evening would be elegant with long flowing sleeves; the bodice would be low, made out of deep blue velvet with scarlet birds embroidered on the sides. It flowed to the floor in the same blue only satin. The birds were her namesakes and her eyes sparkled, the light blue with its streaks of dark blue throughout and lining the edges of her irises. Haldir was speechless when he collected her for the meal. Never had he seen her dressed so, her hair and eyes standing out, she was truly the most beautiful elf he had ever seen.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Phoenix frowned when he did not respond, "my lord?"

"What, oh, no," Haldir replied regaining his composure, "nothing is wrong, and please, call me Haldir."

"Yes my. Haldir," she smiled and took his arm, "'you may call me Phoenix."

"You are truly beautiful Phoenix," Haldir smiled, "You are like a rose among a patch of thorns."

They slowly made there way to the banquet hall a silence falling between them, before entering Phoenix frowned and turned to Haldir.

"I think you will not believe so when we enter the hall," Phoenix looked down, "compared to the other ladies in the court I am but a thorn among the roses."

Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter; I am going through all of them and revising them. Thank you all who have reviewed and let me know if the changes work!


	3. Unexpected Feelings

Thorn Among the Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, the only original things are my characters, exe. Phoenix Star, Laurinnia, Natalia.

Chapter 3: Unexpected feelings

"A thorn among the roses you say my dear?" Haldir smiled his brilliant smile at her, "I have seen no elfin maiden that could compare to your beauty."

"No I am but a thorn," Phoenix shook her head, "you will realize this eventually."

"If you say it is so Lady Star," Haldir laughed, "Shall we go to our seats?"

"Oh yes, please," Phoenix smiled, "for I am sure there are hungry lords and ladies behind us waiting for us to move."

Haldir laughed and navigated her to their seats at the main table beside Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel smiled and greeted them warmly, seeing they together warmed her heart. Phoenix had been a great joy, raising her was an adventure but a pleasant diversion since her own daughter was attacked by Orcs and has never fully recovered. She started to frown thinking about poor Celebran who was sent across the seas to the Undying Lands many years ago. Her frown quickly faded when her husband touched her hand and looked troubled by her melancholy. Smiling again she watched her ward and the captain of her guard discuss archery training.

"I do not see what is wrong with stepping the training up a notch," Phoenix debated, "An Orc or Goblin is simply not going to stand still and let you shoot it, we need to devise a way to practice with a moving target."

"Surely you do not mean a living target," Haldir frowned slightly, "that would be cruel and no better than the Orcs."

"No not a living target, but merely create a target to shoot that moves," she shook her head in exasperation, "if you were to rig a target with a form of pulley system you could easily have the targets move from side to side or even forwards and backwards as well."

"You design this target system that you speak of and show me," he paused, "and if it works we will try it in our training."

"Really?" Phoenix was slightly shocked, "than I shall begin designing it tomorrow than."

"Good I cannot wait to see it," he smiled and winked, "now would you care to dance with me?"

"I must admit I am not that good at it," she blushed, "I never really learned."

"Nonsense, I am confidant that you will be just as graceful as you are on the training fields," He smiled as she blushed again, "besides I can teach you."

"Then lead on good sir," Phoenix nodded, "I hope I do not trip anyone."

"What was that my dear?" Haldir questioned over his shoulder, "Did you mention tripping someone?"

"No, do not worry," she shuddered, "please lead on."

It seemed as if every elf in the hall watched as Haldir led Phoenix to the dance floor. The band started playing a lively tune and Haldir twirled Phoenix around the dance floor. She was enjoying herself amazed that she hadn't hurt anyone yet when the song ended and a slower one began. They were about to start again when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Looking over she found herself face to face with the young elf she defeated earlier that day in practice.

"My lady, my Lord, would you mind if I had this dance?" Milacron stammered nervously.

"If the lady does not object," Haldir gestured, "Phoenix?"

"I do not object," Phoenix smiled, "but only one dance."

"As you wish," Milacron grinned broadly, "my lady."

'I wonder what he is up to.' Phoenix pondered silently, 'is he trying to pull a joke on me, I never receive any attention from any of the guards at these things.'

"Will you be on the training field in the morning my lady?" Milacron asked nonchalantly, "now that you will be departing soon and have to prepare for things, like your wedding?"

"Wedding…" Phoenix was stunned, "what wedding sir, who am I supposed to wed, and who informed you of this?"

"Well we all have seen you tonight with the captain," Milacron began, "and we have never seen you dressed as such, and of course the captain has had his eye on you for the past thousand years, or so I am told, I have only seen this for myself for only six hundred being so young."

"Who is we and why do you care how I dress," Phoenix felt herself redden with anger, "and for a thousand years? No, it can not be true, why would he, would he not of said something before?"

"No, he would never say anything," Milacron shook his head slightly, "have you ever noticed most elves are afraid to approach you, between your prowess on the battlefield and also you are very, very, much against being tied down, we all know this."

"We again," Phoenix was tempted to trip him, "is we the other members of the guard?"

Milacron nodded as the dance ended, "yes it is, and well it has been pleasant dancing with you my lady."

"Yes, pleasant," she nodded, "and very informing, you have my thanks."

Phoenix returned to the table where Haldir awaited her. He rose and helped her sit down properly. The guards watching them nodded when she looked over, Milacron raising his goblet towards her. Phoenix nodded and raised her own goblet back in return and continued her conversation with Haldir and Galadriel. An hour passed and Galadriel retired, soon many others departed as well.

"Will you walk with me in the gardens for a while?" Phoenix asked Haldir as they were leaving the hall, "I wish to speak with you about some things that have been brought to my attention."

"But of course," Haldir nodded, "lead the way my elen."

They strolled out the hall and down the corridor leading down to the ground below. The moonlight showing through the trees in silvery rays made the garden glow in a urethral light. They slowly made their way to the lilies that Phoenix favored.

"You wish to speak about something venimaer?" Haldir sat down on a stone bench, "something of great importance I gather?"

"Yes, I have learned something that is very interesting if true," Phoenix blushed at the term beautiful one, for only Celeborn and Galadriel used that word, "have you truly watched me for a thousand years?"

"Well it is true," he nodded, "For a thousand years I have watched you and loved you, you are a free spirit, not afraid to fight for what you believe in and you are the Queens ward, I was not sure how to approach you until Galadriel told me she knew and approved of me."

Phoenix was taken back by his confession, not knowing what to do she sat next to him and looked down. Her heart was racing, true she felt something for him, but she was not sure if it was love. She looked up to find him staring at her contently, she closed her eyes and reopened them, his eyes staring deep into hers, and they were like staring into the deep ocean at night.

"Haldir, I am slightly overwhelmed by all of this," She stammered, "I have never known that anyone was interested in me, I am too short, my hair is odd, not the golden color of everyone else, and I spend more time fighting than doing things a proper lady should, I love the freedom that Galadriel has given me, I do not know how to act or what to say to you."

"You are everything I have ever wanted in a wife my carnifinda warrior," He took her face in his hands, "your strength and spirit are what caught my eye, you are beautiful and unique, don't you see, I could never be content with an average maid, all I need for you to say is that you feel the same about me."

"I do have feelings for you in my elwen," she sobbed as a tear slipped down, he wiped it away, "I am just confused by them, I do not let many people in my heart and I am afraid to let you in."

"I know this aier," he wiped another tear, "will you not let me in as well, I will not leave you, I love you, stubbornness and all I truly love you and would be the happiest elf in Lorien if you would be my wife, I will not make you give up anything,"

"You wouldn't," she asked quietly, "than I will marry you, and you will be the happiest elf in all of Lorien."

"You will?" he smiled, "truly? Than will you marry me before we depart for Rivendell?"

"Yes," Phoenix shed another tear, "you have waited a thousand years for this, and I will not make you wait longer."

She smiled and covered his hands with her own. He leaned forward and kissed her trembling lips, softly at first and then more urgently as he felt her respond exploring his mouth as he explored hers. The kiss was so sweet it felt like she was going to melt; it awakened things in her she did not know existed. His hands left her face and drifted lower to skim the tops of her breasts, then suddenly he broke apart from her without so much of a warning.

"Did I do something wrong?" Phoenix gasped, "What did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong," he shook his head, "I fear I almost went too far here in this moonlight garden, I almost ravished you."

"Nay, it is not so," Phoenix blushed, "you did nothing I did not permit, besides I enjoyed it, can we not continue?"

"You are very brave my Venimaer, and very direct," he smiled, "but we really should not continue until we are wed, and certainly not here in this garden, but in my bed."

"I have made you wait with my ignorance for a long time," she began, "will you now make me wait when I do not wish to? You make me feel alive inside and I felt that there was something missing until now, please do not stop now."

"You are sure of this?" he asked, "I do not wish you to regret this later."

"I am very sure my lirimaer," she whispered and kissed him again pulling him close, "very sure."

"Lovely one?" Haldir smiled, "I am a man and men are not lovely, men are rugged and handsome."

They laughed as he led the way up to the treetops to his chamber door. Once inside she kissed him and started to undo his belt but he pushed her hands aside. Undoing his belt himself and quickly disrobing he helped her out of her gown, the velvet and satin pooling at her feet. She reached up and released his hair so that it flowed to his waist in a golden cascade. Doing the same to her long locks, letting the barrettes and ribbons fall to the floor, her hair curling from the braids. They laughed and kissed all the way to the bed before tumbling onto it. She marveled at how broad his shoulders were, thousand of years of training and battle left him well muscled and a perfect specimen of male beauty. She ran her hands over his chiseled abs marveling at his quick intake of breath.

He in turn ran his hands over her body, exploring her feminine beauty well endowed where it counted but firm and sleekly muscular from training. Every dip, every curve, every scar seemed to fascinate them, she could scarcely believe what she was doing, then as she begged, not thinking that she could bear it any longer she felt him thrust into her and past the barrier of her innocence. The feeling of pain was brief and was replaced by wave after wave of pleasure as they moved to a rhythm older than time itself. They climaxed together and he rolled to one side and pulled her close, breathing heavily, they fell asleep cuddled together in his bed.

Phoenix woke with a start unsure of where she was until she felt Haldir's arm tighten around her waist when she sat up. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, pulling her back down to him and snuggling close. She could feel him harden behind her and blushed at the thought. Then she sat up again and realized that it was well past dawn.

"We must rise my warrior," Phoenix shook her head, "it is day and we were supposed to be down on the field at dawn."

"How could I forget?" he moaned and ran a hand over her hip, "Oh, yes I remember now, your luscious curves."

"No more love play," she swatted his hands away, "we must rise and face the day, come now, how am I going to get to my chamber without being seen by someone?"

"I have a tunic and leggings that you could wear," he smiled, "they are my brothers, but he will not know, now lets bathe and get to the field."

"Yes, lets," she nodded.

They got out of the bed and walked to his bathing chamber hand in hand. Instead of walking to the tub he walked her to an area of the room that had a drain in the middle of the floor. Turning the leaf shaped knob on the wall water poured from a fish shaped object from above. He laughed at her expression and explained that it was quicker than a bath. They quickly showered and dressed, then made their way to the field. The guard was waiting for them with grins and whooped when they came onto the field.

"I have been waiting for you to make a move brother," Rumil smacked Haldir's back and laughed, "So when is the wedding?"

"We will wed before we depart for Rivendell," Phoenix smiled and hugged Haldir to hide the redness of her face, "can we talk to Galadriel after this?"

"Of course my Venimaer," he smiled, "now what are we standing around for shouldn't you all be doing something?"

"Yes sir," the guards replied.

"You too Phoenix," he smiled, "I believe Milacron is waiting for a rematch."

"Alright, I shall see you anon," she smiled, "but you are still my Lirimaer!"

With that she ran over the field to where Milacron waited for her, he was smiling smugly as she bowed and began circling him.

"Lirimaer?" Milacron questioned, "So he is your lovely one? That is amusing; do you realize that that is an endearment used for women?"

"That is what he said," She smiled, "but you see a man can be lovely too, and he is very lovely in my eyes."

"Oh, I see just as you are his Venimaer?" he asked laughing as he swung his blade across missing her chest by mere inches, "you certainly are beautiful but it is still funny to hear our captain say such things."

"You were not supposed to be listening," she smiled and circled him until he stood right where she wanted him to, "you were supposed to be warming up."

"True but I could not resist," he shrugged, "would you not of found it interesting?"

"I would find it very interesting," she nodded and struck out, her sword stopping just short of this neck, "you lose again my dear boy."

"So it seems," he laughed, "you must teach me that sometime."

"I will but now I wish to find the captain," Phoenix smiled and bowed, "I shall see you at dinner."

"Farewell my lady," Milacron laughed and bowed.

Phoenix shook her head and went in search of Haldir; she looked all over the field and could not find him. Then when she was close to despair someone wrapped his or her arms around her. Jumping to a fighting stance and breaking away she turned around only to see the smiling face of her betrothed. Smiling at him she hugged him fiercely and kissed him in greeting.

"Nay, my love," he shook his head, "we should not do this in plain sight of anyone, we are not officially betrothed, shall we go and freshen up before we see Galadriel?"

"Yes I much desire a bath and to change into my own clothes," she smiled, "will you escort me to my chambers?"

"But of course," he winked, "I would much desire to see your chambers and share your bath; shall we get my things before we go to your chambers?"

"You cannot be serious?" she looked around nervously, "Celeborn would have your head if we were discovered!"

"I do not fear that," he chuckled, "do not fret, now let's go."

They made their way back up to Haldir's rooms where he grabbed more suitable attire for meeting with the Queen and put them in a discreet sack. They then went up to her chambers, just doors away from the Queen's herself. Phoenix went straight for her wardrobe to pick out a gown, finally choosing a white silk that was decorated with embroidered gold flowers at the ends of the sleeves and neckline. Haldir chuckled his approval as they disrobed and headed for her bathing chamber. She quickly filled up the tub and almost poured in her favorite jasmine oil and then stopped remembering they would be sharing it.

"Do you mind if I fragrance the water?" she hesitated, "it is jasmine."

"No, I do not mind," he smiled and signaled for her to continue, "I like jasmine."

She poured some oil in the water starting to rise in her tub, she had just put a stopper in the top and placed it with her other oils when there was a knock on her door and a voice belonging to Laurinnia begging her to let her in. Phoenix looked at Haldir and paled, he pushed her out to answer the door as he grabbed his clothes and shut the bathing chamber door. Donning a robe Phoenix opened the door to her best friend.

"What took you so long?" Laurinnia asked as she walked into the room, "did I interrupt your bath?"

"I was only filling the tub, you interrupted nothing," Phoenix shook her head, "is there something you wanted?"

"Not really," Laurinnia smiled, "why were you not at breakfast? I waited for you but you never came and then I watched you spar with Milacron again and you kissed the captain of the guard, I was just wondering what happened last night."

"I am allowed to do as I please and I do not think I should tell you before I speak with Galadriel," Phoenix frowned.

"Fine if that's what you think is right," Laurinnia nodded a tear slipped down her cheek; "I will just be off."

"No, wait, do not go like this," Phoenix reached out to stop her, "I do not mean to sound cruel, it is just that I need her guidance, I will tell you everything you want to know after,"

"Alright, I understand," Laurinnia smiled and hugged her friend looking to the floor she noticed something out of place, "Phoenix, who's sword is that?"

"What?" she said looking down at where her friend pointed to, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"This is not your sword," Laurinnia tilted her head and picked it up to show Phoenix, "this is a male's sword, not one of yours."

Phoenix raised a hand to her forehead, and then they heard a curse come from the bathing area. Laurinnia's eyes narrowed and she pushed past Phoenix to open the door only to find the captain of the guard standing there naked in the bathing chamber. She almost screamed but laughed instead. Phoenix shook her head and walked over to Haldir, standing in front of his nudity.

"So this is what you were doing when I came to the door," Laurinnia laughed again, "do not worry, your secret is safe with me, I will leave so you can finish bathing."

She left the room still laughing at her friend and the captain; Phoenix locked the door behind Laurinnia and then turned and stormed into her bath to confront Haldir.

"You could not hide?" she asked tapping her foot, "You know this is bad."

"Relax, she is your friend," he smiled and disrobed her, "she will not betray you, trust your friend."

"Fine," she shook her head, "but I am still mad at you for cursing, what happened?"

"I almost fell into the tub," he looked down, "I was caught off guard when she came in the room."

"Well that is not good," she smiled and lowered herself into the tub and pulled him in, he came up sputtering; "now you did fall in."

"You little minx," he laughed and splashed her before pulling her on top of him, "now show me how sorry you are for doing that."

She laughed and showed him just how sorry when she straddled him as if he was her horse and rode him hard and fast. After while they were lying in the cooling water Haldir spoke of his brothers and the adventures they used to go on before they were members of the guard. Phoenix laughed and smiled wishing she had siblings too. He kissed her softly and rose out of the tub carrying her with him. She laughed and demanded that he put her down. They dressed and he helped her tame her hair into a braid, then she put his hair in the traditional half braid with the two braids on the sides going around his ears. They departed for the throne room laughing and hand in hand.

Galadriel seemed to be waiting for them on the throne; they bowed and waited for her to tell them to rise.

"So it seems that we are in need to celebrate?" Galadriel spoke, "please rise my dears, and tell me all."

"My lady, I wish to marry the lady Star before we depart to Rivendell," Haldir started, "she has agreed to my proposal and wishes to wed soon as well."

"Is this true my daughter?" Galadriel smiled, "you may be my ward but you are my daughter in my heart and I wish to adopt you officially, I wish you to be my heir and I would love for you to be happy, and please call me mother."

"I love you mother," Phoenix smiled tears dripping down her face, "and I wish to marry Haldir, for I love him."

"You do?" Haldir whispered to her pulling her close, "Oh my Venimaer, I love you too."

"Well, I guess we should prepare for the ceremony," Galadriel smiled and motioned for Phoenix to come to her, embracing her adopted daughter a tear slipped, "you shall be married within a fortnight."

"Thank you," Phoenix cried, "'I love you."

"Then it is settled, we have preparations to see to, you must go down to the tailors and get your dress made," Galadriel smiled, "Haldir I believe you have things you must attend to as well before then, I will go with thee Phoenix to the dressmaker."

They smiled at each other as Galadriel led Phoenix down to the dressmakers and Haldir left to see to his own clothes. The whole of Caras Galadhon seemed to be busy getting ready. Galadriel picked out the finest silks and satins for Phoenix's dress. The poor dressmaker had her assistants running around the place. It was going to be a lovely gown. From there they went to the cooks to instruct what to cook and then to invite people, the invitations were sent out before the sunset. Phoenix bid a good night to Galadriel and went to her chambers to sleep only to find Laurinnia waiting for her. After filling her in she slipped into her bed to try and get some sleep knowing the days to come would be just as hectic.

Authors note: okay I know I changed some major stuff but trust me it will flow better!


	4. The Vision

Thorn among the Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters the only characters I have made up I own, exe… Phoenix Star and Natalia.

Chapter Four: The Vision

Legolas knew they were being followed, to the east he sensed them drawing near, warning his guards quietly they were ready for the attack. Orcs came streaming out of the woods onto the path in front of him. Screaming an elfish curse he attacked the Orcs as they came to him. Slicing and hacking away at the Orcs he barely noticed help arrive, for right alongside him on horseback was Estel himself. Legolas nodded at his friend and continued to fight until the Orcs retreated. Two of Legolas's guards had fallen but many more Orcs died. Estel greeted him and helped him carry the men onto the horses for proper burial in Rivendell.

"It is a shame that you have to travel into Rivendell in such a manner," Aragorn frowned, "I am sorry that we did not get here in time to save your friends."

"That is all right," Legolas looked over at him, "they are in Valinor with their families, and they wanted to die fighting."

"I still feel bad," Aragorn nodded, "these brave men should not have died, Orcs should not have been in these woods, I wish I knew what was going on here."

"I am sure that we will find out soon enough," Legolas nodded towards Elrond's palace, which they were approaching, "I am sure Lord Elrond will know; the old man seems to know everything."

"You think me old?" Elrond announced as he walked down the front of the steps to the palace, "am I really that old?"

"My lord, I am just jesting," Legolas smiled, "you know I have great respect for you, remember when we fought in the Great War?"

"Yes, those were dark days," Elrond nodded as Legolas and Aragorn dismounted and followed him into the palace, "and I fear that there are dark days ahead, but enough of this, back to the task at hand."

"Yes my lord," Legolas nodded, "you require my help with your mother- in-law?"

"Yes, she has decided to visit and bring with her the court of Lothlorien, " Elrond frowned, "though her guard is the best in the land I would rest easier knowing that she was being escorted by the two people that I trust the most."

"It will be an honor my lord," Legolas bowed, "when do we depart for Lorien?"

"I need you to depart immediately, you can freshen your mounts and eat and then I need you to go," Elrond smiled, "Galadriel can be mighty stubborn and I know she wishes to leave within two weeks, that gives you time if you hurry."

"We will set out as soon as my horse is ready," Legolas nodded and left with Aragorn to the kitchens to eat and grab supplies.

They ate a hardy meal consisting of roast boar and potatoes; they filled their packs with lembas bread and wineskins filled with water. After they ate Aragorn slipped away to say farewell to his love, Arwen. He found her on the bridge next to their waterfall where they spent countless hours with each other.

"I must leave now love," Aragorn took Arwens' hands in his own. "I shall miss you but I will return soon, at most I shall be gone a month."

"I knew you would not leave without saying farewell," her blue eyes misting as she hid her face behind her raven hair, "when you return we have much to discuss."

"Do not cry," he gathered her into his arms in a fierce embrace, "what is troubling you so?"

"Nothing that I can say for now," she held him tighter, "just go and know that you have my love with you always."

"Yes I shall go now," nodding he wiped her face free of tears, "and know that you have my love always while I am gone as well."

They embraced once more and he tenderly kissed her red lips, they slowly parted and he turned and started down the path. She called his name softly and he turned to see her blow him a kiss and vanish into the forest behind her. Aragorn smiled to himself and picked up the pace, walking quickly to the stables where Legolas was tightening his packs.

"Ready old friend?" Legolas looked over to Aragorn, "I trust Arwen is well?"

"Yes she is fine," Aragorn mounted his horse, "is it selfish of me to love her so?"

"No my friend, love is never selfish," he shook his head sad for his friends plight, "she knew when she met you that you were mortal and will not live like she will, do not doubt your love and let us go on this journey in good spirit."

"I am sorry friend," Aragorn glanced sideways at Legolas as the trotted through Rivendell to the road that led to Lorien. "I speak of my love freely when I know you wish to find it so."

"I will find it," Legolas rode faster ahead of Aragorn, "and before my father forces me to wed!"

They set off leaving Rivendell behind and their woes. They rode like the wind stopping to make camp before the pass of Caradhras. The evening was chilly but not as bad as it could be, Legolas dreamed of an elfin maiden crying in his arms, she had red hair deep and dark but bright and she bore a sword; her clothes bloodstained and torn as if from battle. The sounds of swords clashing and an inhuman snarling surrounding them as elves, men and Orcs fought around them. He woke up abruptly at dawn contemplating what he saw; Aragorn was awake as well and was preparing to depart. He told his friend of his dream before preparing his own things and mounting his horse. Aragorn frowned and passed him a piece of lembas bread offering his opinion that it might have been a premonition. Elrond and Arwen both had received visions in his presence before.

Aragorn grew more worried for his friend as the day and miles passed by. Legolas seemed to be haunted by the dream. It was a strange dream indeed and it haunted him all day. Legolas stole a glance at Aragorn and smiled trying to lighten the mood again as they neared the borders of Lothlorien. When they reached Lorien that evening well after dark they were surprised to be greeted by the captain of the guard, Haldir.

"My lords, welcome," Haldir spoke, the lady of light is awaiting you, he turned and ushered them to the throne room.

"Ah, Aragorn," Galadriel smiled, "I see Elrond sent you to escort me."

"Yes my lady," Aragorn bowed and then stood, "your granddaughter is most pleased that you will be visiting them."

"Yes Arwen is why I am coming," Galadriel frowned, "she will need me and my daughters help in the weeks to come."

"Your daughter my lady?" Legolas questioned, "Is she not in the Undying Lands?"

"That she is," Galadriel nodded, "but I refer to my adopted daughter who is to be wed on within a fortnight, she would greet you but I fear she has retired for the evening."

"Ah, well I am sure we will meet her tomorrow," Legolas smiled, "who is she to wed?"

"That would be my fortunate bride," Haldir chuckled, "the Lady Star is a beautiful little warrior who has had my heart for a thousand years; she only consented to be my bride yesterday."

"So soon you will be wed," Aragorn laughed, "But why a thousand years have you waited?"

"Well my bride is stubborn and she is a fierce warrior as well as a member of my guard," Haldir began, "but she does not want to be tied down, she does not like not being able to fight."

"She is a member of the guard?" Legolas gasped, "Surely you jest? I have never heard of a noble maiden being a warrior, she must have a very hard will."

"You have no idea," Haldir laughed, "now if you would please follow me, I would like to show you to your chambers and then seek my own bed, we train at dawn and I have many preparations to attend to on the morrow."

"Of course," Legolas nodded, "my Lady, I bid you goodnight."

"Yes, we shall see you at the morning meal," Galadriel smiled, "Goodnight, Prince Legolas, Lord Aragorn."

Galadriel left the room and Legolas sighed, she was still an enchantress, but his mind thought of the maiden from his dream, 'who is she? When will I meet her?' he wondered. Shaking his head he realized that Haldir was moving out of the room and Aragorn following behind. He quickly followed suit.

"My men train at dawn as I said, if you wish to join them," Haldir mentioned offhand when they reached the guest chambers, "it would be a treat if you did."

"I would love to," Legolas nodded and then went into his chamber.

"Does he always act this strange?" Haldir questioned Aragorn, "or is something troubling him?"

"Something troubles him," Aragorn shook his head, "a vision he had on our journey of a women, an elf of remarkable beauty, but she was crying and he wishes to know why."

"Well I hope he figures it out," Haldir nodded slightly, "these will be your quarters, will you be joining us on the field as well?"

"Of course," Aragorn opened his door and walked in, "I would not miss this opportunity."

Haldir smiled as Aragorn shut his door, strolling back the way he came his mind drifted to the Mirkwood Prince. 'The poor lad, I wonder who it is as well he saw' he silently pondered to himself, 'whoever she was he would find her, I know that.' Walking to his own chamber and dressing for bed he kept wondering, then he thought of the future and what joys it would bring, Legolas will be shocked when he realizes just how tough Phoenix is, especially for her size. Chuckling he lied down in bed, shutting his eyes he pictured his bride, his Venimaer as he drifted to sleep.

In his chamber Legolas paced back and forth pondering his dream over and over again. This warrior maiden in his vision, could it be Haldir's betrothed? How many females fought in battles? Not many, but then again the land were not at war so what was the battle? Perhaps the encounter is not meant for now but far into the future; maybe it was just a dream. He wished he could speak to Lord Elrond; he was wise and experienced in these matters. After pacing for another hour Legolas exhausted finally gave up and collapsed into the bed.

Authors Notes: I know I added a lot more to this chapter but I thought it was lacking some depth, do you like the changes?


End file.
